A modern telephony system includes a switch that routes incoming calls to individuals, agents, usually located in a call center, or a remote office, and a control center that receives information from the switch. The control center includes a call-supervisor who is trained to review the information from the switch and trained to monitor the call traffic patterns to maintain a balance between call demand and the workforce. The call-supervisor is responsible for making certain that the workforce has a sufficient number of agents working at any given time to serve customer demand.
In a modern telephony system, the agents are frequently distributed in remote locations to handle subscriber services. Typically, the agents are assigned to specific workforces, where a given workforce handles specific types of calls such as directory assistance, or billing assistance, etc. Normally, the work schedules for the agents in a workforce are planned approximately one to several weeks in advance. What is sought is a method and a system for automatically providing workforce recommendations to the call-supervisor such that the call-supervisor can dynamically allocate agents that are scheduled to work the current day, responsive to customer demand for the current day, such that the workforce has a desired number of agents that should match customer demand.